Consequences
by Kieno0324
Summary: Mai follows Naru to England to confront him. What she finds surprises her to no end. What happened to the cold man that she knew?


Yes, I know that it has been awhile and I would just like everyone to know that I am alive! Also, huge thanks goes out to my beta reader Miss Sam as I am going to nickname her! Also, I have not abandoned my other stories. I'm just going back over them and trying to get them started once more. So I wrote this one-shot in hopes to keep everyone happy!! Love always, Kieno0324

* * *

Mai took a deep breath as she looked up at the large building. The British Society for Psychic Research Building loomed before her as a large sky-scraper. She ran a hand through her hair before looking down at the card she held. She read the address before checking the one on the building. She gave a small groan as she realized that they matched perfectly. Why did the building have to be so big?!

'Ok, come on, Mai. You flew all the way from Japan just to chase this guy! I am not going to be daunted by a huge building!! He is not going to get rid of me that easy!' Mai told herself before walking towards the front of the building. She took one more breath before walking up to the sliding glass doors and watching as they slid open and allowed her access.

'Stop beating so hard!!' she told her heart as she walked to the front desk. She saw a young red-headed girl, not much older than her, sitting behind the desk. She took another deep breath, trying to tell herself to remain calm once more, before making her way to the desk. The girl looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi!! Welcome to the Society for Psychic Research! My name is Lily, how can I help you?" the girl asked happily. Mai returned the smile. She slipped the piece of paper she held in her hand back into the pocket of her skirt.

"Hello, I'm Taniyama Mai, is there anyway that I can see Dr. Davis?" Mai asked with her best smile. She watched as Lily blinked before looking down at her appointment book and shrugged. She then smiled up at Mai**.**

"Mr. Lin told methat if you ever came in to just let you go ahead and see Dr. Davis. Dr. Davis is in the lab today. Since Mr. Lin vouched for you, I suppose I can trust you. Here's the code to open the doors to Dr. Davis's private lab, he should be there. At least, I haven't seen him leave the lab to go up to his office." Lily said with a smile.

Mai took the card and thanked the woman. She took the steps down to where Lily had told her the lab was located. She bit her lip as she walked down the hall and turned towards the sliding doors that she supposed would allow her access. She saw the name plaque above the keypad.

'Dr. Oliver Davis. Okay, so this is the right lab. I just hope that he's actually in there.' Mai thought as she looked down at the code that Lily had given her. She typed the code in and watched the doors slide open. She walked quietly into the lab and felt her heart beat up in her throat.

Naru's back was turned to her. She saw that he was wearing a white lab coat and she could see his black pants and shoes. She shook her head as she realized that he was still wearing black. She shouldn't have been surprised over the fact. He was still mourning the loss of his brother. She wished that she could heal the wound but knew it would be hard.

'Okay, here goes nothing.' Mai thought as she opened her mouth to say something, although she wasn't really sure what to say yet.

* * *

Noll closed his eyes in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair before slamming the same hand down on the work station in front of him. He was having no luck whatsoever. He gave a soft growl as he pushed his goggles to the top of his head and sighed.

"This is turning out to be a complete waste of time." he said to himself as he glanced at the computer screen. The screen was telling him the same thing that it had been for the past three hours. He hadn't thought that he would have gotten such a low response.

'Where did I go wrong with the calculations? How did _I_ go wrong?' Noll thought as he began to type on the keyboard. He growled in frustration once more as the screen once again gave him the same information. He groaned to himself as he looked away from the computer screen. He was getting aggravated and he wasn't sure himself about the reason why.

"Naru?" his head snapped up. He closed his eyes before running a hand through his hair, taking the goggles off his head as he did so. When he started hearing voices, even he knew that it was time to call it quits.

'She isn't here. She will never be here.' he told himself, like he had so many times before. He had even considered going to his father and mother and asking if he could return to Japan. He wasn't sure what excuse he would give but it wouldn't have anything to do with _her_.

"You know, it isn't very nice to ignore your guests." he whirled around and felt his eyes widen. He _hadn't_ been imagining things. She was standing in front of him with a smile on her face. He felt his face go slack with shock. What the-?

"Normally, it's the guy that goes chasing after the girl. Let me tell you that I'm pissed at you. I'm not much of a cliché person, but still... I don't appreciate having to chase you halfway across the world. Although...I suppose it'll do me some good to be exposed to a new culture." Mai tapped her chin thoughtfully as Noll continued to stare at her in shock.

"Hey, why are you staring at me?" she asked angrily. He felt his eyes widen even more before giving a slight shake of his head. It didn't matter how it was happening, but Mai Taniyama was standing in front of him. There was no doubt about that. Now all he had to do was figure out how to react. Except his brain and mouth seemed to have already decided on that course of action.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he asked. She blinked before rolling her eyes. Had she really been expecting anything else out of the boy? No, not really.

"Not even a 'Hello, Mai.' or 'How are you, Mai?' Your manners are worse than what I thought!" Mai exclaimed as she ran a hand through her hair. She heard him give a soft sigh and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I came to see you."

"_Why?_" he demanded. She stared at him for a moment as she fidgeted with the sleeve of her coat. She had never really thought of the reason with all the planning that she gone through. She had never really thought she needed a reason.

"I'm not really sure. What do you want me to tell you? It just seemed that when you and Lin-san left, everyone went their own way. I mean, we all kept in touch but nothing was the same. I guess... what I'm really trying to say..." She paused as she looked down at her shoes. She could _feel_ her cheeks flaming. "_I missed you, Naru!_"

Naru stared at her, slightly stunned. He couldn't have heard that right. He took a closer look at her and saw that she was refusing to look at him. Her cheeks were flushed and she was chewing on her bottom lip. He gave a soft sigh before turning back to his station. He felt her draw close and could even sense her looking over his shoulder.

"What are you working on?" she asked softly. She wasn't surprised that he had ignored her confession. He had brushed her off when she had confessed to loving him, had even tried to tell her that he wasn't the one she loved. She shouldn't have been surprised that he didn't react when she told him that she had missed him.

"I'm trying to find a way to rid myself of these psychic abilities." he whispered. He heard her gasp and blinked as she grabbed his wrist as he reached out to type something into the computer. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt warmth spread from her hand up his arm.

"_Why_?!" she cried as she looked up into his blue eyes. For some reason she felt panic in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure why but she knew that it wasn't right for him to try and get rid of his abilities.

"I could've killed you." the whispered reply was soft and not meant to be heard, but she did. Mai's fingers loosened on their own accord and she felt him slip from her hand. She watched as he turned away, effectively hiding his face from her. She stood there for a moment, stunned, before reaching out and pulling on his lab coat.

"What do you mean?" she asked just as softly. She felt him tense beneath her fingers before he replied.

"The cave." He ground out. Mai frowned before continuing to tug on his coat until he turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. He looked away once more before she tugged on the coat again and he realized that if he wanted to keep the lab coat on he needed to look at her. He turned towards her fully, causing her to let go of the arm of his coat.

"I felt you standing there when I lost my control. Dammit, Mai. I _felt_ you try to touch me but couldn't. And... when I destroyed that shrine, when I sent everything at it...I saw. I saw you being thrown back...and into that cave's wall." he paused and Mai blinked. She hadn't thought he'd been lucid enough to even realize that.

"You went limp, I don't think you even realized it. In that short time**... **I thought you were dead." Mai felt her eyes widen. He had what? "I knew then...** (space)** that no matter what... I couldn't lose control around you ever again. Even if it meant my own death."

"You almost did!! It was my fault, you... you idiot scientist!! If I hadn't provoked you... none of it would have happened!!" She

"Dammit, Mai! I saw the bruises on your back! I saw how you winced every damn time you leaned back in a chair! For two months! I had to watch that for two months and know that it was my fault every time!" he snarled at her. She felt her eyes widen in surprise at the fact that he knew about the bruise. She made sure to wear long sleevedshirts and t-shirts so that he wouldn't see the bruise on her back. Even on his first day with everyone in the hospital room she had made sure to wear a jacket.

"That still doesn't make it your fault. The blame is on me! I provoked you, I suffered the consequences." She replied in a soft voice.

"Just another reason for me to figure out how to rid myself of these abilities." he replied in disgust as he turned away from her. He looked at the computer screen and wondered where the miscalculation was and how to fix it.

"_No!!_" He turned to look at her and blinked at what he saw. Her head was bowed and her hands were clutching her skirt tightly. He took a slight, very slight, step back when he saw a tear fall from her chin onto the floor. Why was she crying?

"You can't...you just can't get rid of your abilities. They're your only link with Gene! How can you sever that?!" She looked up at him with tears swimming in her eyes. She didn't expect the tears to affect Naru. She wasn't forcing them to come. The thought of Naru severing his connection with his brother _hurt_.

"Mai..." he trailed off as she shook her head. He watched as she wiped her eyes before locking eyes with him.

"You can't sever that connection! It's how you are connected to Gene." she whispered angrily. Naru felt his eyes widen. Before closing his eyes, he looked at the computer screen.

"Please, _don't_." she begged softly as she looked up at him with teary eyes. She watched as he shook his head and she felt her heart beating painfully. Why wouldn't he listen? "Please! Don't you realize what this will do?"

"I know." he replied. He had weighed all of his options and the only real answer he could come up with was to seal his abilities. He didn't see any other way to calm things down. He had to do this. He didn't have a choice in the matter.

"_Why?!_" Mai cried. She didn't understand. She really didn't understand why he was doing this. He wouldn't speak to her and she wanted an answer. "_Answer me!_"

"I don't want to hurt you." his voice was soft. Mai blinked, unsure that she had heard correctly. She continued to process what he had just said before she felt her eyes go wide.

"What?" she asked softly. She couldn't have heard that right. There was no way that she could have heard that right. When he didn't reply, she realized that she _had_ heard correctly. She felt her heart beat up in her throat as she continued to stare at Naru's back, but he refused to look at her.

"Naru?" she asked once more in a soft voice.

"Don't make me say it again." he whispered. Mai took a deep breath before walking over, grabbing his arm, and dragging him away from the computer.

"You would destroy all connections with your brother over a stupid little accident that happened nearly five months ago?!" she snapped at him. She saw him close his eyes before turning his face away from her. She felt tears in her eyes as he continued to refuse to look at her. Why was he acting like this?

"My brother is dead, Mai. There is no bringing him back." he told her. She felt as though she had been slapped. Before she knew what she had done her hand had met his cheek and his head snapped to the side.

"You idiot!! How can you say that? So many people have lost their loved ones! You have the chance to still talk to that person and be connected with him! How can you be so selfish?!" she was trying so hard not to beat him. She didn't understand how he could be so stupid! Didn't he what a gift he had? Didn't he realize how many people didn't get the chance to ever speak to their loved one that they thought was gone forever?

"I don't want you to die!" Naru suddenly interrupted her and she looked at him, startled. She watched as his eyes widened before he turned away from her quickly. She could feel her jaw loosening, wanting to drop. She reached out and touched his arm.

"What?" she asked softly. She felt Naru tensing beneath her touch and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She had never been able to read him when he _was_ looking at her, let alone when he was turned away from her.

"I'm very capable of killing people with this..._ability_ and knowing that...I almost killed you...it _just won't do!_" he snarled as he slammed his fists down on the table in front of him. He heard Mai gasp behind him and closed his eyes, struggling to control himself. Hisanger at himself was tight in his chest, ready to burst out.

"Naru..." Mai whispered softly as she began to understand. 'He's hurting. He doesn't want to lose his connection with Gene but... he would rather... protect me? Wait a minute, he wants to protect _me_?' Mai finally realized what he was trying to tell her.

He turned at the sound of his name and watched her face as she finally realized what he had been trying to tell her.

He watched as she looked at him, startled, and then dropped his eyes. He felt embarrassed at the fact that he had confessed so much to her. Surely he had destroyed the image that she had once had. One of the cool, collected, narcissistic boss that she had once worked for. He jumped slightly when she reached out and placed a hand on each of his arms, and he was forced to look down into cinnamon-colored eyes.

"Naru, if I promise to be more careful will you stop trying to do this? Will you please stop trying to cut Gene off?" she asked softly and Naru continued to stare down into her eyes. He reached up, brushed her bangs away from her forehead and watched as her cheeks tinted slightly. He couldn't help but notice how captivating her eyes were. Why hadn't he noticed how big they were before?

"I... Mai..." he was speechless. For the first time in his young life, he was speechless. He frowned as her words penetrated his mind before he shook his head at her. "Since when you can be more careful?"

"Hey!!" She cried indignantly before trying to hit him on the chest, and he chuckled at the look on her face. He watched as her eyes went wide and she looked up at him.

"You...you just chuckled!!" she cried. He shrugged before sighing and once again brushing her hair away from her face. He watched as her face turned red once more and he felt his heart skip a beat. What was wrong with him?

"Does this mean that you'll stop with the research? Besides, even if I can't keep my promise...you'll be there to save me, I know it!" Mai said with a bright smile that caused Naru to inhale deeply in surprise. Did she really trust him that much? She obviously saw the question in his eyes, and nodded with a smile on her face.

"Does it really matter that much to you?" he asked her softly. She looked up at him and nodded. She didn't think that she had to answer that question. It mattered more to her than she could explain. She didn't know the reason why but she couldn't stand the thought of Naru cutting all ties with Gene. She just didn't want it to happen.

"It does." Mai said softly with a smile. She watched Naru's eyes lower to her lips and felt her cheeks flush. Why was he staring at her lips?

"N-Naru..." she stammered as he reached up and gently traced a finger across her lips. She could feel herself shaking at the intimate touch. Why was he doing this? She felt her eyes widen as he leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

Mai froze. She had to be dreaming. She was certain of it. She dreamt of this happening almost every night since Naru had left Japan. She felt as though she was melting and her knees gave out. She collapsed against him, her hands clutching desperately at his shirt. It was only then that she realized that she wasn't dreaming and that this was actually happening. It was also then that she began to panic.

She pushed him away and stumbled back. She kept her head bent as she stared down at the floor. She couldn't look up at him. She didn't want to have to face the rejection again. Although the question of why he did it remained in her head. She just didn't understand. She wasn't sure if she ever would. He was such a confusing person. He just didn't seem to follow the rules that normal people did.

"I...I shouldn't have come." She whispered before turning and running towards the doors. She never made it since Naru's arms wrapped around her from behind, halting her from moving any farther. She kept her head bent as he turned her around. She didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to spill. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why did he always have to hurt her? She didn't like feeling this way, why couldn't he understand that?

"Mai, don't leave." he whispered into her hair as he pulled her as close as he could. He didn't want to let her go because he knew that if he did, she would leave him behind. That she wouldn't look back, and for some reason it caused his heart to clench. He didn't want her to leave and forget him. That thought made something in him freeze.

"Naru?" he looked down at the girl trapped in his arms. The revelation that he had just made continued to affect his heartbeat. He _cared_ for this slight girl. He pulled her closer and heard her gasp of surprise as he effectively trapped her against his body. He wasn't going to let her go. If she thought that she could get away, she was sadly mistaken.

"Naru, let go of me!" Mai struggled against him. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly acting like this? This wasn't the Naru that she used to worked with. He usually loathed any type of physical contact. Why was he willingly touching her? She squeaked when one of his hands slipped into her hair and she couldn't help but lay her head against his shoulder. She might as well enjoy the contact, right?

"Absolutely not." he told her. That caused her head to shoot up in response as she realized that she was supposed to be trying to get _away_ from him. She immediately began struggling but stopped when she realized that there was no way she was going to get away from him.

"Why? What is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded after she had finally managed to get a little space. Even though she was still trapped in his arms. Not that she was going to complain. She was happy and if she hadn't been worried about her former boss acting oddly, she would have gladly cuddled against him.

"I don't know. But I'm not letting you out of my life again. I made the mistake of walking away two months ago. I'm not going to let you go. I screwed up once." He admitted. She blinked. She shook her head before looking up at him. She realized that she _had_ heard correctly.

"Oh my gosh." She breathed as her eyes widened. "You, Oliver Davis, just admitted that you screwed up!" she squealed. She watched him wince as the thought finally struck him that he had obviously just screwed up again by admitting that to her.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret ever admitting that, aren't I?" he asked. She just smiled up at him and he felt his breath catch. He hadn't realized how much he had truly missed her smile. He hadn't thought that he could miss something so much.

"I've missed that smile so much." he whispered before swooping down and capturing her lips in a kiss. He felt her stiffen beneath his assault before melting into him. He felt her cling to him and couldn't help but smirk as he assaulted her lips. He slowly pulled away and felt her lean in closer. He couldn't stop the soft chuckle that escaped him.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Oliver Davis?" she asked as she looked up at him. She felt her cheeks flare at the smirk that he was giving her before he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently.

He felt her pull away and opened his eyes to look at her. He saw that she looked slightly scared and frowned. She had nothing to be scared of.

"What is it?" he asked her. She shook her head and smiled at him. He continued to watchher. She took a deep breath before tentatively reaching up and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He just blinked at her. She chewed on her bottom lip before finally voicing what was inside of her.

"I'm afraid to say this to you." she whispered. Her heart was beating up in her throat. She could remember the last time that she had opened herself up to this man before. He effectively tore her heart to shreds at the lake that nigh. Now she was standing here, ready to bare her heart to him once more. How could she be sure that he wouldn't rip her newly-healed heart to shreds once more?

"What?" he continued to pressure. He wasn't going to let her get away with keeping something from him. Although, all things considered, he wasn't exactly the best at opening up to her either.

"I said this once and you... you ripped my heart to shreds! I'm sorry if I'm not exactly in a hurry to tell you again!" she snapped as she looked up at him. She felt her eyes widen in horror. Oh, no. She watched as understanding began to filter through his eyes. She turned and was about to run again, only to have her wrist caught. She was whirled around rather abruptly to face him.

"Say it." He whispered. She looked up at him once more, ready to tell him off, only to have her words freeze in her throat. There was something in his eyes. Something that she had only seen once before. That look in his eyes. The look of desperation that caused his eyes to deepen in color.

"I like you, Oliver Davis. God help me, I don't know why, but I do. I can't change that and I know _who_ I'm saying it to. I tried to forget it but I couldn't. I'm sorry that I couldn't and I'm sorry that I made you angry and I'm sorry and-" she was cut off as his lips pressed down on hers.

Mai wasn't exactly the fastest person in the world. Nor was she the slowest. However, her brain seemed to be in the middle of a meltdown. She happily melted into the kiss as her brain was unable to object at the current moment. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. She felt as though she were being engulfed by heat and the only way she was able to keep her senses was to cling to Naru.

"Quit apologizing. I don't want to hear that. It was never your fault. You know how bad I am at expressing myself. You probably know that better than anyone else, even my family." he told her. She stared up at him before giving him a watery smile.

"We'll make it, won't we?" she asked.

"I hope so." he told her as he locked eyes with her. She continued to smile up at him with tears in her eyes. 'As long as she's here I can remind myself why I can't lose control. What the consequences could be.'

* * *

Remember to review!!


End file.
